theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Wicket
Introduction Shawn Wicket was born to David and Anna Wicket in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. Anna died of cancer early in Shawn’s life leaving him with his father as the sole caregiver. David however was a high ranking member of the Canadian military and while this gave him more than enough financial support for his family it meant he was forced to frequently leave home and his son to engage in assignments overseas and other undisclosed locations. This led to David and Shawn growing further apart as time wore on; Because of this David had attempted to build Shawn into someone who would have a strong sense of discipline and value in authority, with the hope that this would allow for Shawn to grow into a strong person despite David’s absence. However like most laid plans David’s went more than slightly astray… Background Shawn fought David almost every step of the way. As he grew up Shawn grated under what he saw as his father’s overly enforced authority every time it reared its head, whether from David himself or one of his many watchers and other caretakers that he was so often left with. Believing that if his father couldn’t find the time to actually raise his son then he didn’t deserve to have anything worth saying when it came to Shawn he did everything in his power to rebel against David’s long reaching authority. Sneaking in and out of the house whenever he pleased, always finding ways to bypass the newest security system, partying and generally acting up whenever he was presented with the chance and showing up at his school at irregular times at best and being an overly talkative annoyance at worst. Only his unlikely stable grades kept him from being kicked out. Aside from the seemingly wreck he was making out of his life Shawn also found some good, specifically in his two friends Jacob Carter and Emily Talia. Both came from similar family situations and the three had met early on in their school careers and quickly bonded as a group. Wherever you could find one the others would not likely be far behind. It was during one of their normal ‘outings’ a party being held to celebrate someone birthday who they’d been invited to by proxy that would change Shawn’s life forever. After several hours into the party the group decided it was time to leave, returning to car David had let Shawn borrow while he was in town. Unfortunately Shawn, who was supposed to have been the driver for the evening, had drunken himself into a clearly unsafe state. Jacob and Emily, neither expecting this, had already drunken more than they should had, although not as much as Shawn. Deciding to take their chances Jacob, the least drunk, was chosen to drive while Emily and Shawn piled into the back. The trio only managed a few blocks, when Jacob didn’t see a red light and tried to speed through the intersection the car was struck by an oncoming Semi-truck. The car was mashed into the grill of the truck and pushed for a full block before impacting against the concrete wall of a building at the end of the street. Both Emily and Emily died in the crash. Shawn was lucky. Barely clinging to life Shawn was rushed to a nearby hospital where doctors were forced to amputate his limbs due to damage and placed him on life support. Even then it was clear that Shawn wouldn’t survive for long, the damage to his body was too severe. David was in utter shock, scared that he would lose the only family he had left. A day after the accident however, David received a phone call. The man on the other end claimed to be from the Ico Corporation, a large and powerful PMC that had a reputation for using experimental and possibly dangerous cybernetics on their soldiers. The man explained that Shawn represented a unique opportunity to test some of their newest ‘equipment’. If the operation was a success then Shawn would live, if not…the situation was hardly changed. Out of options David agreed. Later that day a group comprised of surgeons, technicians and bodyguards arrived at the hospital. With David’s consent they began to procedure. Several hours later they confirmed that the process had been a success. David however found quite a different son then the one he knew. Shawn now possessed a pair of bionic arms and legs, in addition to cybernetic replacements for most of his skeletal structure and internal organs. Several months out of recovery and more than a few incidents back at his school involving Shawn using his newly gained powers more…liberally… than David would have liked lead him to his discovery of the Academy for Super powered Youths and Shawn’s enrolment therein. Personality and Appearance Shawn, even after everything that’s happened, still has the almost slacker attitude that he’s cultivated for all those years. He’s a fairly easy person to get along with if a little hard to get more personally involved with. He has a very low tolerance for people who are full of themselves or else try and enforce their will on others. Since the accident he’s grown rather self-conscious about his new limbs, while usually fine within the walls of the Academy when he’s with other… oddities he will make efforts to cover the limbs whenever he has to leave, wearing long sleeved shirts and gloves to try and hide them. If he is, or feels teased, about them he can lash out against those people, although almost never to the point of actual physical violence. Powers and Abilities 1. Bionics and cybernetic implants. (Strength and durability increased far beyond human norm) 2. Launching fists. (Fists attached to diamond weave tether, used for ranged attack) 3. Electrical charge ''' (Fists can store a powerful eletric shock, released on contact) '''4. Energy shield (Energy shield, meter widthwise half a meter lengthwise, emmited from his forearm) Weaknesses - After his accident Shawn has developed Kinetophobia (fear of fast motion). Typically the symptoms only manifest when he’s being transported in vehicles that he is not in control of. While he can suppress the feeling by keeping his attention focused on something else to avoid the effects but otherwise being inside a fast moving vehicle can give him anything from extreme nausea to full on panic attacks. - Shawn is vulnerable to electrical attacks due to the nature of his now mostly technological inner workings. While he does have a series of redundancy systems and surge protectors to keep his new organs safe a powerful enough shock could cause serious problems with his internal mechanics. Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters